beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
Autobots
Autobots are a faction of sentient robots from the planet Cybertron led by Optimus Prime, and the main protagonists in the fictional universe of the Transformers (with the exception of Shattered Glass), a collection of various toys, cartoons, movies, graphic novels, and paperback books first introduced in 1984. The "Heroic Autobots" are opposed by the Evil Decepticons. Both Autobots and Decepticons are humanoid robots that can transform into machines, vehicles and other familiar mechanical objects. Autobot typically transform into regular cars, trucks, or other road vehicles (automobiles) but some few are aircraft, military vehicles, communication devices, weapons, and even robotic animals. These Autobots are often grouped into special "teams" which have the suffix "-bot" at the end, such as in Dinobot (Decepticon groups' names end in "-con"). Known Autobots *Optimus Prime - Freightliner FL86 COE semi-trailer truck/''All-terrain expeditionary fighting vehicle'' *Hot Rod - Ford GT/''Dome Zero hybrid'' *Brawn - Land Rover Defender *Outback - Land Rover Defender *Bluestreak - Nissan 280ZX Turbo *Bumblebee - Volkswagen Beetle *Cliffjumper - Porsche 924 Turbo *Gears - 4x4 Pickup *Swerve - 4x4 Pickup *Hound - Mitsubishi J59 *Huffer - Cab-Over-Engine Semi Truck Cab *Ironhide - Nissan C20 Vanette *Jazz - Martini Racing Porsche 935 *Mirage - Ligier JS11 Racer *Prowl - Nissan 280ZX Police Car *Ratchet - Nissan C20 Vanette Ambulance *Jolt - Chevrolet Volt *Sideswipe - Lamborghini Countach LP500-2 *Sunstreaker - Supercharged Lamborghini Countach LP500S *Trailbreaker - Toyota Hilux 4WD camper truck *Wheeljack - Lancia Stratos Turbo *Windcharger - Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am *Tailgate - Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am *Hauler - Crane Truck *Jetfire - VF-1 Valkyrie *Beachcomber - Dune Buggy *Cosmos - UFO *Powerglide - A-10 Thunderbolt II *Seaspray - Hovercraft *Warpath - General Motors M551A1 Sheridan ARAAV tank *Wheelie - Street Race Car *Grapple - Mitsubishi Fuso Crane Truck *Hoist - Toyota Hilux Tow Truck *Inferno - Mitsubishi Fuso Fire Truck *Red Alert - Fire Chief-styled Lamborghini Countach *Skids - Honda City Turbo *Smokescreen - Racing-modified Nissan 280ZX-R *Devcon - Futuristic Jet (Autobot bounty hunter) *Tracks - Chevrolet Corvette C3 *Perceptor - MC-20 Microscope *Omega Supreme - Rocket Defense Base – Rocket – Tank *Pipes - Cab-Over-Engine Semi Truck Cab *Blaster - Boombox/''F-117 Nighthawk'' **Steeljaw - Lion / Microcassette **Ramhorn - Rhino / Microcassette **Eject - Robot / Microcassette **Rewind - Robot / Microcassette *Meltdown - Multipurpose utility vehicle *Front-Line - Military truck *Catapult - Baja buggy *Anomaly - Hazmat truck *Doubletake - Ford Mustang undercover patrol car *Ripraw - Racing truck *Showdown - Monster truck *Macro - Low-rider sports car *Triage - Ambulance *Overclock - Sports Car *Monsoon - Off-road vehicle *Sparkscape - Off-road buggy *Swagger - Motorcycle *Outsider - Surf bus *Cameo - Motorcycle *Pitstop - Stock car *Bombast - Military truck *Clear-Cut *Flood *Stiletto *Elita One - Cybertronian Dirt Bike *Chromia - Cybertronian Isuzu D-Max *Firestar - Cybertronian Jet *Greenlight - Cybertronian Race Car *Lancer - Cybertronian Mitsubishi Lancer Evo *Moonracer - Cybertronian Sports Car *Dinobots **Grimlock - Tyrannosaurus Rex **Slag - Triceratrops **Sludge - Apatosaurus **Swoop - Pteranodon **Snarl - Stegosaurus **Scorn - Spinosaurus **Slash - Velociraptor **Paddles - Elasmosaurus **Grimstone - Styracosaurus *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus - Freightliner COE Car Carrier **Springer - Attack Helicopter / Armored Car **Arcee - Cybertronian Race Bike **Broadside - Space Jet / Nimitz-class aircraft carrier **Leadfoot (based on a character from Dark of the Moon) - Juan Pablo Montoya NASCAR #42 Target **Roadbuster (based on a character from Dark of the Moon) - Dale Earnhardt, Jr. NASCAR #88 AMP Energy/National Guard **Topspin (based on a character from Dark of the Moon) - Jimmie Johnson NASCAR #48 Lowe's/Kobalt **Drift (based on Age of Extinction character) - 2013 Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse / Helicopter **Pound (based on Hound from Age of Extinction) - Oshkosh Defense Medium Tactical Vehicle **Crosscut (based on Crosshairs from Age of Extinction) - 2014 C7 Corvette Stingray **Pyro - **Sandstorm - Dune Buggy / Sikorsky S-61 Transport Helicopter **Impactor - Cybertronian Tank **Rack'n'Ruin - (Siamese twin robots) - Jets **Twin Twist - Drill Tank **Bulkhead - All-terrain truck trailer **Whirl - Bell AH-1 Cobra **Guzzle - Tank *Lightning Strike Coalition Force *Aerialbots **Silverbolt - Concorde SST jet liner **Air Raid - F-15 Eagle **Skydive - F-16 Fighting Falcon **Fireflight - F-4 Phantom II **Slingshot - AV-8B Harrier II ***Superion *Protectobots **Hot Spot - Blue Mitsubishi Fuso Great Fire Engine **Streetwise - Police modified Nissan 300ZX **Groove - Police modified Honda Gold Wing **Blades - Bell 204/205 Rescue Helicopter **First Aid - Toyota TownAce Ambulance ***Defensor *Cybertron Elite Guard **Dion - Cybertronian Pickup *Kup - Cybertronian Pickup Truck *Blurr - Cybertronian Hovercar *Wreck-Gar - Garbage Truck *Sky Lynx - Space Shuttle / Bird / Lynx *Metroplex - Robot / Mobile Battle Station / City *Cerebros - Fortress Maximus's Head / Communication Center *Brainstorm - Cybertronian Jet *Chromedome -''Cybertronian Sports Car'' *Hardhead - Cybertronian Tank *Highbrow - Cybertronian Helicopter w/ twin rotors *Pointblank - Cybertronian Sports Car *Sureshot - Cybertronian Dune Buggy *Crosshairs - Cybertronian ATV *Fortress Maximus - Fortress / Battle station *Fastlane - Cybertronian Dragster *Cloudraker - Cybertronian Jet *Punch/Counterpunch - Pontiac Fiero *Quickmix - Cement Mixer *Landfill - Dump Truck *Scoop - Front-end Loader *Technobots **Scattershot - Cybertronian Jet / Artillery Cannon **Afterburner - Cybertronian Speedbike **Nosecone - Cybertronian Drill Tank **Lightspeed - Cybertronian Car **Strafe - Space fighter with twin heavy cannons ***Computron *Trainbots **Shouki – Tokaido/Type 0 Series Shinkansen Bullet Train **Kaen – DE10 Diesel Engine **Getsuei – EF 65 Train Engine **Seizan – Type 485-1000 Limited Express Engine **Suiken – Tokai-type 153 Express Engine **Yukikaze – Tohoku Joetsu Bullet Train ***Raiden *Monsterbots **Doublecross – Two-Headed Dragon **Grotusque – Sabertooth Winged Tiger **Repugnus – Bug-Like Creature *Throttlebots **Chase - Ferrari Testarossa **Freeway - Chevrolet Corvette **Rollbar - Jeep Wrangler **Searchlight - Ford RS200 **Wideload - Caterpillar 777 Dump Truck *Autobot Brothers **X-Brawn – Mercedes-Benz M-Class SUV **Prowl II – Lamborghini Diablo Police highway pursuit vehicle **Side Burn – Dodge Viper *Team Bullet Train **Midnight Express – E4 Series Shinkansen **Rapid Run – 700 Series Shinkansen Rail Star **Railspike – 500 Series Shinkansen Nozomi ***Rail Racer *Build Team **Wedge – Bulldozer **Grimrock – Backhoe **Heavy Load – Dump Truck **Hightower – Crane ***Build King *Spy Changers **Hot Shot – Porsche 959 **R.E.V. – Lamborghini Diablo **W.A.R.S. – Ford Thunderbird Stock Car **Crosswise – Futuristic Car **Ironhide II – Ford F-Series Pickup Truck **Mirage II – Formula 1 Racer **Daytonus – Porsche 962 *Autobot footsoldiers **Autotroopers - Sports car/''Tank''/''Jet''/''Submarine''/''Helicopter''/''Truck'' External links *Autobots from Transformers Titans Wikia *Autobots from Transformers Titans: Animated Wikia *Autobots from War For Cybertron Wikia *Autobots from Transformers2005 MUSH Wikia *Autobots from TFWiki.net *Autobot from Transformers Uviverse MUX Wikia *Autobots from Transformers Wikia Gallery G1_Optimus_Prime.jpg|Optimus Prime Beast_Hunters_Optimus_Prime.jpg|Optimus Prime 2.0 G1_Ultra_Magnus.jpg|Ultra Magnus G1_Ratchet.jpg|Ratchet ROTF_Jolt.jpg|Jolt G1_Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee G1_Bulkhead.jpg|Bulkhead G1_Jazz.jpg|Jazz G1_Prowl.jpg|Prowl G1_Cliffjumper.jpg|Cliffjumper G1_Brawn.jpg|Brawn G1_Huffer.jpg|Huffer G1_Trailbreaker.jpg|Trailbreaker G1_Wheeljack.jpg|Wheeljack G1_Ironhide.jpg|Ironhide G1_Hound.jpg|Hound G1_Mirage.jpg|Mirage G1_Sunstreaker.jpg|Sunstreaker G1_Sideswipe.jpg|Sideswipe G1_Jetfire.jpg|Jetfire G1_Grimlock.jpg|Grimlock G1_Slag.jpg|Slag G1_Swoop.jpg|Swoop G1_Snarl.jpg|Snarl G1_Sludge.jpg|Sludge G1_Scorn.jpg|Scorn G1_Slash.jpg|Slash G1_Grimstone.jpg|Grimstone G1_Paddles.jpg|Paddles G1_Skids.jpg|Skids G1_Blaster.jpg|Blaster G1_Steeljaw.jpg|Steeljaw G1_Ramhorn.jpg|Ramhorn G1_Eject.jpg|Eject G1_Rewind.jpg|Rewind G1_Cosmos.jpg|Cosmos G1_Powerglide.jpg|Powerglide G1_Warpath.jpg|Warpath G1_Beachcomber.jpg|Beachcomb G1_Seaspray.jpg|Seaspray G1_Inferno.jpg|Inferno G1_Red_Alert.jpg|Red Alert G1_Graple.jpg|Grapple G1_Hoist.jpg|Hoist G1_Tracks.jpg|Tracks G1_Smokescreen.jpg|Smokescreen G1_Devcon.jpg|Devcon G1_Perceptor.jpg|Perceptor G1_Omega_Supreme.jpg|Omega Supreme G1_Elita-One.jpg|Elita-1 G1_Arcee.jpg|Arcee G1_Chromia.jpg|Chromia G1_Firestar.jpg|Firestar G1_Greenlight.jpg|Greenlight G1_Lancer.jpg|Lancer G1_Moonracer.jpg|Moonracer G1_Silverbolt.jpg|Silverbolt G1_Air_Raid.jpg|Air Raid G1_Fireflight.jpg|Fireflight G1_Skydive.jpg|Skydive G1_Slingshot.jpg|Slingshot/Quickslinger G1_Superion.jpg|Superion G1_Hot_Spot.jpg|Hot Spot G1_Streetwise.jpg|Streetwise G1_Groove.jpg|Groove G1_First_Aid.jpg|First Aid G1_Blades.jpg|Blades G1_Defensor.jpg|Defensor G1_Hot_Rod.jpg|Hot Rod G1_Kup.jpg|Kup G1_Springer.jpg|Springer G1_Sandstorm.jpg|Sandstorm G1_Broadside.jpg|Broadside G1_Blurr.jpg|Blurr G1_Wheelie.jpg|Wheelie G1_Wreck-Gar.jpg|Wreck-Gar G1_Swerve.jpg|Swerve G1_Pipes.jpg|Pipes G1_Sky_Lynx.jpg|Sky Lynx G1_Metroplex.jpg|Metroplex G1_Cerebros.jpg|Cerebros G1_Brainstorm.jpg|Brainstorm G1_Chromedome.jpg|Chromedome G1_Hardhead.jpg|Hardhead G1_Highbrow.jpg|Highbrow G1_Pointblank.jpg|Pointblank G1_Sureshot.jpg|Sureshot G1_Crosshairs.jpg|Crosshairs G1_Fortress_Maximus.jpg|Fortress Maximus Fastlane_And_Cloudraker.jpg|Fastlane & Cloudraker G1 Punch-Counterpunch.jpg|Punch/Counterpunch G1_Quickmix.jpg|Quickmix G1_Landfill.jpg|Landfill G1_Scoop.jpg|Scoop G1_Scattershot.jpg|Scattershot G1_Afterburner.jpg|Afterburner G1_Nosecone.jpg|Nosecone G1_Lightspeed.jpg|Lightspeed G1_Strafe.jpg|Strafe G1_Computron.jpg|Computron Shouki.jpg|Shouki Kaen.jpg|Kaen Getsuei.jpg|Getsuei Seizan.jpg|Seizan Suiken.jpg|Suiken Yukikaze.jpg|Yukikaze G1_Raiden.jpg|Raiden G1_Doublecross.jpg|Doublecross G1_Grotusque.jpg|Grotusque G1_Repugnus.jpg|Repugnus G1_Chase.jpg|Chase G1_Freeway.jpg|Freeway G1_Rollbar.jpg|Rollbar G1_Searchlight.jpg|Searchlight G1_Wideload.jpg|Wideload X-Brawn.jpg|X-Brawn RID_2001_Prowl.jpg|Prowl II RID_2001_Side_Burn.jpg|Side Burn Midnight_Express.jpg|Midnight Express Rapid_Run.jpg|Rapid Run Rail spike.jpg|Railspike Rail_Racer.jpg|Rail Racer Wedge.jpg|Wedge RID_2001_Grimlock.jpg|Grimlock RID_2001_Heavy_Load.jpg|Heavy Load RID_2001_Hightower.jpg|Hightower RID_Build_King.jpg|Build King RID_2001_Hot_Shot.jpg|Hot Shot RID_2001_R.E.V.jpg|R.E.V. RID_2001_W.A.R.S.jpg|W.A.R.S. RID_2001_Crosswise.jpg|Crosswise RID_2001_Ironhide.jpg|Ironhide II RID_2001_Mirage.jpg|Mirage II Daytonus.jpg|Daytonus Universe_Meltdown.jpg|Meltdown Universe_Front-Line.jpg|Front-Line Universe_Catapult.jpg|Catapult Universe_Anomaly.jpg|Anomaly Universe_Doubletake.jpg|Doubletake Universe_Ripraw.jpg|Ripraw Universe_Showdown.jpg|Showdown Universe_Macro.jpg|Macro Universe_Triage.jpg|Triage Universe_Overclock.jpg|Overclock Universe_Monsoon.jpg|Monsoon Universe_Sparkscape.jpg|Sparkscape Universe_Swagger.jpg|Swagger Universe_Outsider.jpg|Outsider Universe_Cameo.jpg|Cameo Universe_Pitstop.jpg|Pitstop Universe_Bombast.jpg|Bombast AOEDrift.jpg|Drift TF4Hound.jpg|Pound AOECrosshairsRender.jpg|Crosscut DOTM_Leadfoot.jpg|Leadfoot DOTM_Roadbuster.jpg|Roadbuster DOTM_Topspin.jpg|Topspin Transformers_Universe_Autotroopers.jpg|Autotroopers NoPicAvailable.png|Autotrooper Commander (yellow) NoPicAvailable.png|Autotrooper Captain (red) NoPicAvailable.png|Autotrooper Sergeant (green) NoPicAvailable.png|Autotrooper Lieutenant (blue) NoPicAvailable.png|Autotrooper Medic (Light green and light blue) NoPicAvailable.png|Autotrooper Security (Medium blue) NoPicAvailable.png|Autotrooper Firefighter (Fire engine red) NoPicAvailable.png|Autotrooper Private (white) NoPicAvailable.png|Autotrooper Miner (orange) NoPicAvailable.png|Autotrooper Diver (Violet) NoPicAvailable.png|Autotrooper Scientist (Indigo) NoPicAvailable.png|Autotrooper Pilot (Gray) NoPicAvailable.png|Autotrooper Weapon Specialist (black) NoPicAvailable.png|Autotrooper Paratrooper (Magenta) Category:Autobots Category:Groups